Gettin' Beck back
by KathleenCaitlyn
Summary: For some mysterious reason Beck has left Hollywood Arts. While Tori is trying to get him back, she might learn an important lesson about appreciation. Beck/Tori Takes place before the third season. This is written like a screenplay. DLDR!
1. Scene 1

Scene 1

(Hollywood Arts Clip)

The Hall. A guy plays the drum set on the stairs, Jade hurries across the hall to her locker, Tori following her.

Tori: Jade! Wait!

Jade: (snaps) what?

Tori: (opens her mouth, trying to say something)

Jade: - No! Don't ask!

Tori: where is -

Jade: Don't! Ask!

Tori: - Beck? He hasn't been in school for a whole week!

Jade: So what? Why would I tell you?

Tori: you know, he's not your property? I am friend with him too

Jade: (sniffing at the word "friend")

Tori: (demandingly) Tell me!

Jade: (imitating Tori) I am friend with him too, ooh tell me!

Tori: (snaps) I don't talk like this

Jade: yeah, whatever!

Cat: (comes up to them, smiling happily) Hey guys… The sun is shining

Jade: (cooly) yay

Cat: Jade, where is Beck?

Tori: right, where is he?

Jade: (annoyed) he is sick, okay?

Cat: one time my brother was sick, I drew him a picture of a pink castle

Tori: (slightly worried) is it something serious?

André: (hurrying next to them) guys, know what I heard?

Jade: aaand I'm gone! (Jade off)

Tori: what did you hear, André?

André: Beck! I asked Sikowitz about him and he told me he quit

Tori: he quit? What do you mean "he quit"

André: Beck has left Hollywood Arts

Tori: (makes a shocked face)


	2. Scene 2

(Intro)

Scene 2:

(Dining area)

Jade sits alone at their table and picks up pieces from her salad, tossing them behind her. Robbie comes by, carrying a tray in his one hand, Rex in his other hand.

Robbie: Hey Jade, mind if I -

Jade: (threatening) Don't you dare!

Rex: Do you have to be such a witch?

Jade: (more threatening) Did you say anything?

Robbie: (afraid, hastily) Rex! You really shouldn't offend people like this!

(Cat and Tori come up and sit down next to Jade)

Tori: Hey Robbie… why don't you sit down?

Robbie: Umm Jade wouldn't let - forget about it (sits down)

Jade: (stands up - aggressively) bye!

(the group ignores her)

Cat: Where's André?

Tori: Don't know… why?

Cat: Because I want to surprise him

Tori: You do?

Cat: Our singing teacher's told us to prepare a song of an artist we appreciate most.

(They eat, Tori waits for Cat to continue)

Tori: Um, Cat?

Cat: What?

Tori: was this the end of the story, or did you want to say something else, because I don't get this

Cat: What story?

Tori: (a bit annoyed) what about preparing a song of an artist you appreciate most and what has this to do with André?

Cat: Oh, I want to do a song that André wrote

Robbie: André is the artist you appreciate most?

Cat: (eagerly) aha… I think he writes the most amazing songs. (to Tori) Hey, wanna swap meals? I kinda don't like mine

Tori: no, sorry… I like my Hamburger.

(they eat quietly)

Tori: is it just me or…

Robbie: or what?

Cat: Ooh, can I make a guess

Rex: shut up, weirdo!

Cat: (offended) what's that supposed to mean?

Robbie: (angry) Rex! I'm so sorry Cat

Tori: I kind of miss Beck


	3. Scene 3

(Transition: Tori updates at "the slap"

Writes: Heading right to Sikowitzes class. Missing Beck already : (

Mood: sad )

Scene 3:

The Hall, deserted. Tori and André are standing in front of the staircase.

Tori: What did you think of Sikowitzes lesson today?

André: I don't know… it was weird!

Tori: (complainingly) I know!

André: I don't know why I thought so though. Definitely not because of Sikowitz -

Tori: definitely not

André: - because he gets stranger and stranger everyday… nothing special.

Tori: Maybe it was because of the scene we were supposed to perform

André: na, I thought that was pretty okay… And I think you did it quit good

Tori: (smiles) Thank you.

André: Can't say that about Eli though

Tori: I think Eli is a great pianist… but not so much of an actor. Beck would've done - Beck!

André: (turns around to check if Beck was behind him) what's up with Beck?

Tori: I think this is why Acting felt so strange… Beck was missing

André: yeah, right. Beck's simply important for Acting. It's kinda not the same without him

Tori: (sighs) nothing's the same without him. I mean like having lunch, and doing classes, and just spending time with each other. (surprised) Wow, I never realized Beck was so important too me

André: (ironically) yeah, me neither

Tori: (excitedly) we have to check on him! To see if he's all right! Why would he quit Hollywood Arts? That doesn't even make sense… And Jade said he was sick, so maybe he really is! What about this afternoon?

André: Can't, sorry… Look, my grandma's freaking me out. She wants me to teach her dog some tricks… she doesn't even have a dog!


	4. Scene 4

(Transition: Tori updates at "theslap"

Writes: Going to visit Beck. Hope he is alright!

Mood: worried )

Scene 4:

In front of Beck's RV. Tori sneaks to the door, often checking if there is someone behind her.

Tori: (knocks on the door) Beck, are you in there?

(she waits, no respond)

Tori: (knocks again) It's me, Tori… Beck, are you alright?

(puts her ear on the door)

Tori: (mumbling to herself) is there anyone in?

(suddenly the door is pushed open from the inside)

Tori: (jumps out of the way, appalled) waah!

Beck: (as appalled as Tori) waah!

Tori: (screams) why are you screaming?

Beck: (shouts back) dunno, why are you?

Tori: (reproachfully, still very loudly) because you scared me!

Beck: (apologizing, more quietly) I'm sorry… didn't mean to

Tori: (shrugs) 's alright

(they pause awkwardly, never looking into each others eyes)

Beck: (shyly) sooo… what'cha doin' here?

Tori: you weren't in school for a couple of days… I wanted to check on you

Beck: (surprised) oh! Nice of you. Wanna come in?

Tori: yeah, sure

(Beck steps out of the way. Tori passes him quickly)

It is very messy in the RV, cloth and empty wrapping lying on the floor

Tori: (sniffs) Oh…it's like -

Beck: - I know, I know. It looks pretty scary… I just had other things to do right now… Have a seat?

Tori: (looks around) where?

Beck: (shyly) anywhere you want

Tori: (puts some books and a pizza box from the bed to the ground) umm, yeah

Beck: (awkwardly) yeah…

(a pause, Tori looks around in the RV with a slightly disgusted face, Beck watches her in a mixture of amusement and shame)

Tori: So… are you alright? I mean… Sikowitz's told us that you quit at Hollywood Arts?

Beck: It's true… But I can't tell I'm alright

Tori: (worried) oh, why not? Wanna talk about it?

Beck: It's nothing really… nothing serious or anything. I just feel like I've lost my sense of life

Tori: your sense of life? What were your sense of life?

Beck: (causally) oh, you know… becoming a professional actor and stuff

Tori: (confused) and you don't wanna be an actor anymore?

Beck: nope! (furiously) Actually I hate me for ever wanting to be become an actor

Tori: (surprised) why would you do that? There's nothing wrong with your dream!

Beck: yes it is! It's selfish! When I thought about my future I only thought about me, and how great it would be to be a famous actor.

Tori: So?

Beck: like I said, it's selfish. It's so shallow!

Tori: (thoughtfully) that's very deep… never thought about that before

Beck: (bitterly) yeah, me neither!

Tori: so why think about it now?

Beck: I visited my cousin Rosie last weekend… she lives in Mexico. And she is so poor. They live in a very small house, they only get cold water, they sometimes even have not enough to eat. Comparing this to how we live here, I'm just able to hate myself. And Rosie is such a good person. She wants to become a doctor. But not because she would earn much money if she were one, but because she wants to help people. Seeing how much she does to reach her dream make me think about my own dream… and how stupid it is

Tori: but that doesn't make you a bad person, Beck

Beck: maybe not, but it makes me wanting to be a better person. So I decided to look for another dream. And since I don't want to be an actor anymore, I don't need to go to Hollywood Arts anymore. I used the last week to figure out what I want…

Tori: oooh, so I guess that explains the mess in here

Beck: yeah, kinda… sorry for that

Tori: (laughs) no problem

Jade suddenly comes into the RV

Jade: (loudly, angrily) what the heck is she doing here?

Beck: (sarcastically) hey Jade. Good to see you too

Tori: (a little bit scared) I think I should go now…

Jade: (ignoring her) no, seriously! What is she doing here?

Beck: (in a calm voice) chill out. She just visited me

Jade: (glaring at Tori) but she is not _supposed -_

Tori: - (nervously) I really gotta go now

Jade: -to be visiting _my_ boyfriend

Tori: (all of sudden angry) he is not your property!

Jade: (furiously) argh!

Jade tries to choke Tori, but Beck positions himself in between them

Beck: Jade, stop! It really is enough now! You wont touch her!

Jade: so your taking her side?

Beck: yes, I do! I wont let you harm her, because I really _appreciated_ her visit. Thank you Tori

Tori: (smiling, blushing a little bit) oh, no problem

Jade: (growls)

Tori: I gotta go! See you! (Tori off)


	5. Scene 5

(Transition: clips from the Vega's place at night)

Scene 5:

Tori is lying on the couch, on the table next to it there is a bowl filled with popcorn, but she doesn't eat from it. Trina is coming down the stairs, spots the popcorn and creeps next to Tori, who seems to sleep.

Trina slowly reaches out for the popcorn, hastily checking if Tori was awake to notice her stealing

Tori: (downhearted - without opening her eyes) go ahead, Trina… It's all yours!

Trina: (appalled) You awake!

Tori: (grunts)

Trina: (suspiciously) And you don't mind if I take the popcorn…?

Tori: nooo, it's okay.

Trina: fine! (takes the bowl and sits down on the other couch) I wouldn't have cared if it wasn't anyways… but right know I'm not in the mood to win a fight with you… so you being - what ever - makes it easier for me.

(Trina munches her popcorn. Tori sighs deeply and sadly)

Trina: What's up? Do you have to bother me while I'm eating popcorn?

Tori: sorry… it's just… nothing (deep sigh again)

Trina: (thinking about it for a while) oh okay! I'm here for you! You didn't need to beg me that much… (stands up and sits next to Tori)

Tori: (sitting up) I didn't beg you to -

Trina: (cutting into her) - tell me everything, little sis!

Tori: (looking at her skeptically) umm, you know Beck from my acting class?

Trina: (excitedly) why? Is he single?

Tori: (slightly annoyed) no, he isn't!

Trina: (disappointed) aw…

Tori: (looking at her annoyed) yeah… so… he hasn't been in school for a week and this afternoon I went to check on him. He was okay but he said, like, his dreams were shattered. (In the mean time Trina is becoming sleepy) He told me that he thought his plans for becoming an actor were selfish and shallow, and now I can't stop thinking if my dreams are selfish and shallow too, (Trina's head drops onto the backrest of the couch and she is starting to snore) and - Trina? Trina? (sighs) and there is more to it! Beck is such a good friend of mine… I don't want to see him suffer… And he really seemed lost! The way he was acting around Jade… and the way he was acting around… me! (sighs again). He said he _appreciated_ my visit… I appreciate… ? Him… I really appreciate him! Urgh, I hate it when he's not okay! I want to help him! I need to help him!


	6. Scene 6

(Transition: clips from the asphalt café at the Hollywood Arts)

Scene 6:

Cat and Robbie are standing in the hallway, next to Cats Locker

Cat: (complainingly) what am I supposed to do? I have to sing a song from goldy goldfish in two days and I have no idea how to do it!

Robbie: (confused) who's goldy goldfish?

Rex: maaan, she's freaking out more and more day by day!

Cat: (blinks, naïve) who's freaking out?

Robbie: Rex! Be quiet! No one's freaking out… just no one. But who is goldy goldfish?

Cat: it's André, silly!

Robbie: but why call him goldy goldfish?

Cat: because I don't want him to know that I'm singing his song!

Robbie: and how are you going to get the notes for it to rehearse?

Cat: That's the problem! I can't get the notes without goldy goldfish noticing! You gotta help me!

Robbie: How am I supposed to do that? I have no idea how to get the notes..

Cat: (pouting) it's impossible…

Rex: well, cutie, there is one way to do so…

Cat: (excitedly) oh really? How?

Rex: 's simply enough! You have to break into his house!


	7. Scene 7

(Transition: Tori updates at "the slap"

Writes: On my way to Beck's place again… Jade, if you're reading this: please don't kill me!

Mood: nervous)

Scene 7:

Tori is in front of Beck's RV. She isn't that mistrustful this time, but before she knocks on the door, she checks once, if there really isn't anyone behind her. When tranquilized she knocks on the door.

Beck: (opening the door from the inside) Hey Tori… Nice to see you again

Tori: (smiles) Nice to see you too!

Beck: (stepping aside to make her room) Please come in

Tori: (smiles larger) thank you!

(Tori steps into the RV.)

Inside of the RV:

Tori: (looking around, satisfied) Hey! It's tidier now! You've cleaned up!

Beck: (laughs) yeah… after your last visit I felt a bit guilty… that's why I decided to tidy up everything. (pauses, then looking at her) I mean you'll never know who's going to visit you…

Tori: (laughs a bit nervous) yeah, right…

Beck: (blinking at her) but you see: there's room now. So please, have a seat.

(Tori sits down on his bed. Beck sits next to her.)

Tori: (slightly worried) how are you?

Beck: (without complaining) hmm, could be better, I guess! Still couldn't figure out what to do…

Tori: (getting more nervous) sooo, actually that's what I wanted to talk about, that's why I came… I kinda have a message for you!

Beck: (grins, interested) what's that for a message?

Tori: uh, okay, here we go… the message is: being an actor is not equals being selfish and shallow

Beck: But -

Tori: - please let me finish. Being an actor can be all about yourself, but it doesn't have to! In the first place an actor isn't someone famous who lives in a great house, who is on the news day and night and who has lots and lots of money. Being an actor in the first place means being an artist!

Beck: (thoughtfully) an artist?

Tori: you see…( grins) today I'm an artist kinda, because I'm delivering a message, because that's what artists do: they deliver messages! By playing the roles they like or reinterpreting the roles the play actors can teach people! They can infect people… You know, like, if you wanna help your cousin, or make people think about the poor or, yeah, save the world you have to _play it_! That infects people and if your famous you're infecting so much more! (getting louder) An actor isn't all selfish and stuff. He's showing his insides out to the world, let the world participate in his vision… That's what he does! (pauses, more shyly) …I hope you get what I mean…?

Beck: (smiles) sure, I get it! You're deep, little one!

Tori: (blushes slightly) you were the one to make me think about it though…

Beck: (bumping his shoulder into hers playfully) thanks for the message!

Tori: (grins) thanks for listening, I guess…(breathes in deeply) aaand there's still something I need to tell you!

Beck: well then, go ahead!

Tori: thank you!

Beck: (a bit confused) uh, you welcome?

Tori: (grins) you don't understand… I wanted to thank you, for… everything! For being alive actually! Remember? You said to Jade that you really appreciated my visit, (Beck nods) and that made me think as well… About appreciation and about what I appreciate and I realized that I really appreciate you and all you've done for me! I mean like when you weren't mad at me for spilling coffee all over you, or for getting you fired! Or when you did that stunt for me and _literally_ saved my life: You're always there for me to support me! To listen to me! You're always… just, there. All those little and great things you did for me and I never ever said thank you!

Beck: but that's okay! That's what friends are for!

Tori: but I really should've been more grateful! When you weren't in school I realized how much you mean to me! I missed you! Before that I never even noticed how much I need you! Because I do… I do need you… (getting more quiet with every word)

(While she is talking Beck is slowly moving his body closer to hers. He leans in, with eyes barely open. Tori leans in too, hesitates. For a short while their lips are only inches away from each other. Their breathing is audibly loud.)

Tori: (murmurs) what about Jade?

Beck: (whispers) what about her?

Tori: (moving away again slowly) I don't want her to see us!

Beck: (with eyes still closed) why not?

Tori: because I kinda want to live…

Beck: (leaning back, blinking, as if just realizing what he is doing) right… sorry (smiles)

Tori: (smiles back) it's okay…

(they hesitate, both very shy)

Tori: (after a while, standing up from the bed) sooo… since you understood that acting isn't shallow and selfish… are you coming back to Hollywood Arts?

Beck: (thoughtfully, standing up as well) I guess I could…

Tori: (pleading) pleeeeeeease!

Beck: (laughs) okay, right! I'll be back at Hollywood Arts!

Tori: (cheers) yay! (hugs him out of excitement)

(Beck hugs her back)

Tori: (after a moment, shyly) I gotta go now… You know… Jade and stuff!

Beck: right…

(Tori makes her way to the door shakily, and almost hits the door before stepping out of the RV)

Outside the RV

Tori: (resting her head against the door) what did just happen? (laughs) Wow!

Inside the RV

Beck: (resting his head against the door, astonished) wow!


	8. Scene 8

(Transition: clips shown of LA at night)

Scene 8:

Cat and Robbie are in André's dark bedroom. Robbie is carrying a torch and they are dressed plain black. They have black strips underneath their eyes. André lies in his bed, sleeping.

Robbie: I really don't wanna do this, Cat!

Cat: (surprised) why not? This is so much fun!

Robbie: we're breaking into someone's house! We might get in trouble!

Cat: (giggles) We cannot get in trouble!

Robbie: what do you mean by that?

Cat: (giggles more loudly) we can't get in trouble because they can't see us! We are ninjas! (imitating the moves of an ninja with her hands) whoosh, whoosh!

Robbie: (obviously uncomfortable) Cat! Please be more quiet! What if André wakes up?

Cat: (not listening to him) ooh, it's so cool in here! Look, there is his guitar! And his keyboard! And oh look: There's André!

Robbie: (frightened) wah!

Cat: (giggles again) hihi! You don't have to be afraid of André! He's nice…

Robbie: (darkly) but not if he'll catch us in his room in the middle of the night! While he is sleeping!

Cat: (laughs)

Robbie: Where do you think he keeps his songbook? (looking around)

Cat: Maybe on his desk!

(Robbie goes to search the desk for a song while Cat bounces around in the room)

Cat: (stopping at André's bed, leaning over him) he is so cute when he is sleeping!

Robbie: (sadly) yeah right…

Cat: (giggles) Can I touch his nose?

Robbie: (confused) why'd you want to do that?

Cat: I like his nose… It's pretty! (reaches out for him)

Robbie: (appalled) no! don't touch him!

Cat: why not?

Robbie: well obviously if you touch his nose it will tickle! And then he'll wake up! And then he'll freak out because we're in his room!

Cat: haha! That'd be so funny!

Robbie: (grunts, mumbles to himself)

Cat: (leaning over André again) guggly guggly goldy goldfish!

Robbie: Cat! What are you doing?

Cat: (giggles) nothing!

Robbie: (sighs, searching the desk again) Here I think I got something! (holding up a sheet of paper)

Cat: (rubbing her nose against André's) guggly guggly goldy goldfish!

André: (grunts, murmuring something in his sleep)

Robbie: I can't tell if this is a song or not! (complaining) My torch is dying!

Cat: (leaning up) oh! How sad! Are we going to be at its funeral?

Robbie: (looking at the dark torch) Cat, please give me yours!

Cat: My what?

Robbie: (winking at her with his torch) your torch!

Cat: I totally would but I don't have one…

Robbie: But I told you to bring one!

Cat: But my brother wouldn't let me use his!

Robbie: But how are we supposed to recognize a song now?

Cat: oh, I can switch on the light

Robbie: You just can't switch on the light right now!

Cat: (not listening to him, sneaking through the room like a ninja) whoosh! Whoosh! Oh look! Here's the light switcher

Robbie: (screams) No!

(Cat switches on the light)

Robbie: (dropping the sheet) turn it off, turn it off!

André: (grunts, moving)

Cat: alright, alright! (switches off the light, hesitates) Robbie?

Robbie: What?

Cat: (whispers) I can't see anything!

Robbie: Me neither! And I can't find the song anymore! (knees down to the ground, trying to find it)

Cat: (in a tiny voice) Robbie, I want to go now!

Robbie: here, I got it! Let's get out of here!

(Cat and Robbie off)

André: (waking up, sleepily) someone in here?


End file.
